


Trick or Treat

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Dad!Len, Halloween, M/M, Michael Snart, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len takes Michael out on a nice evening of trick or treating. He just never expected to to visit the house of Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt jupiterslightening and I wrote [here](http://jupitarslightning.tumblr.com/post/130397513409/wacheypena-jupitarslightning) like a month ago!

“Come on,Daddy! This house!” Michael yelled excitedly as he ran up the driveway of the large, decorated house. 

“Trick or treat!” Michael called into the open doorway before waiting.

“Coming!” Len and Michael heard before footsteps fell onto the wood floor. 

Michael bounced excitedly, but Len froze when he saw who made his way to the door. Barry Allen was dressed as The Flash and handing out candy. 

“Oh my gosh! What a cool Flash costume!” Barry gushed as he dropped a handful of candy int Michael’s bag. 

Michael squealed in glee. “Thank you, Mister! Flash is my favorite!” 

“Is that so?” Barry stood up with a large smile, but his face dropped when he saw Leonard Snart, dressed in full Captain Cold gear, standing in front of him. 

“Snart?” Barry asked in surprise. 

“Hello, Scarlet,” Snart responded with crossed arms and a smirk. Interesting. He never expected to run into the kid tonight. 

Barry stuttered a hello as he glances down at himself nervously. “What are you doing here? You do realize you're lucky I was the one answering the door instead of Iris or Joe right? Because Iris would probably punch you straight out, and Joe would arrest you on the spot.” He finished with a hiss. 

Len just closed his eyes and shook his head with a half smile. “Calm down, Red. I was just taking my son out for a nice night of trick or treating. Nothing more. Scout’s honor.”

“I doubt you were ever a scout.” Barry muttered at Len before looking down at the child left on his doorstep. “You mean to tell me that your son just happens to be wearing a Flash costume?”

“What can I say, he’s a big fan.” Len shrugged.

Barry eyed Len suspiciously but then crouched down so he was at eye level with Michael. “So you're the flash huh?” 

Michael nodded a little shyly and Barry grinned  
.  
“That’s a really cool costume.”

“Daddy made it for me!” Michael said excitedly. Len averted his eyes becoming slightly awkward as Barry looked up at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yep!” Michael answered.

“Who knew Captain Cold could sew?” Barry muttered to himself. 

Michael gasped, eyes wide. “Daddy said not to tell anyone he’s the Flash’s archenemy.” he whispered, looking up worriedly at his dad.

Len opens his mouth to reply, but Barry cuts him off. 

“Hey, there, it’s okay.” Barry smiled. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Really?”

“Pinky promise.” Barry replied with a bright smile as he lifts his pinky. Michael locked pinkies with Barry before turning to smile up at his dad.

“See, Daddy! I told you Flash was re- rea-reas” Michael stopped to think.

“Reasonable?” Len offered. 

Michael smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Flash is reasonable.” 

“He definitely is, bud.” Barry said with a bright smile. “But, be careful. You don’t want to keep Daddy in one place too long. Someone who is unreasonable might find him. You’ll have to protect him, okay?”

Michael nodded vigorously before grinning,

“Of course! I’m the Flash! Flash keeps everyone safe! Even if they’re the bad guys!”

 

“But you also need to keep the bad guys in line right?” Barry mock whispered then as he grins. 

Michael nodded. 

“Have to make sure Captain Cold doesn’t steal anything either.” Michael stared at his dad very seriously. Then looked back to Barry.

“I’ll make sure he won’t.”

Barry stood up and he can’t help but grin. Snart’s kid was incredibly cute. He glanced at Len for a split second to see him looking down at Michael with a soft smile. Barry flushed when Snart’s eyes snap back up as he caught Barry staring at him. 

He looks back to Michael and is kind of surprised. With a tilt of his head, Barry observes the costume more thoroughly and finds it’s an exact replica of his own Flash outfit. Did Snart really make that? The man was way more observant than Barry gave him credit for. 

“Nice costume making, Snart.” Barry nodded at him in acknowledgement  
.  
Snart smirked at him. “Matches right down to the last gold specs in the lining.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. And of course Snart would be proud of it. “How did you know?” Barry challenged. 

“Trust me. I pay close attention. Plus, my son deserves nothing but the best. ”

“Auntie Lis says Daddy has a-um- crush on The Flash, and that’s why he keeps doing stupid things. Uncle Mick says he’s just throwing a tantrum and Uncle Hartley says it’s ‘cause Daddy wants Flash’s attention to be on him not on anyone else. That’s why daddy is the only one who really sees Flash.” Michael finished happily and smiling as he told Barry about it. 

Len almost facepalms. This is seriously one of the only moments in his life that he wanted to kind of curl up and hide. his son had such a big mouth. 

Barry looked up to Len when Michael is done speaking. His face held the most devious look Len’s ever seen. Len felt a shiver run down his back. It kind of suited the kid in all honesty. 

“Oh, really?” Barry said with a teasing smirk. “Can I tell you a secret, Michael, Flash to Flash?”  
Len crossed his arms in curiosity as Michael nodded eagerly and set his bag of candy on the floor to cup his ear and listen.

“I think Flash might have a bit of a crush, too” Barry whispered into Michael’s ear.

Michael gasped and pulled away. “Really?!” 

Barry nodded, but placed a finger to his lips. “Our little secret, remember?”

Michael’s face fell into a huge grin and Len isn’t sure if he should be worried or not about the look his son has, but Barry also has a matching grin. Yes, he should be worried. 

“Oh, it’s nine already?” Barry noted and of course that’s when Len remembered that he was supposed to meet Mick, Lisa and Aideen half an hour ago. That was the problem with the kid, he always managed to mess up Len’s carefully timed plans.

“Well we better get going Mikey.”

“But daddy.”

“Now, Mikey, we’re late.” Len pressed as Michael frowned. 

“You should listen to your daddy, Michael. It’s not good if you don’t listen. The Flash respects his parents.” Barry smiled as he tapped Michael’s nose.

Michael agreed sadly and bid Barry a goodbye as he picked up his candy bag and grabbed his dad’s hand. 

“Be happy, Michael! You’re the Flash!” Barry encouraged as Michael smiled back.

Len stared at the two. They were adorable and who knew the kid would be so good with Michael. It’s not something Len had factored in, but it was a good thing to know about. 

“We’ll see Flash again soon, Mikey.” Len comforted as they turned to make their way to the side walk. 

Len glanced back at Barry for a split second to find him still waiting by the door and watching them.  
Of course when Len and Michael meet up with the others, Mick and Lisa give Len a hard time for being late before Michael interrupted and excitedly told them about the man in the Flash costume. Mick and Lisa got curious and decided to annoy the hell out of Len until he admitted that yes it was the real Flash. 

“The Flash even said he had a crush on Daddy!” Michael smiled brightly in accomplishment.

Mick and Lisa raised an eyebrow at Len who was just as surprised as he is. Now that was something he could definitely work with. 

The next time Len saw Barry, Len’s totally shameless about the flirting. He even asked him out after teasing him about the crush. Barry just spluttered his response, not knowing how to respond. He ends up meeting Len at an ice cream shop with Michael later that evening. 

A few months later, Michael bounded into STAR Labs to great Barry after a long day of school with a loud yell of ‘Papa!’.

Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin all stopped to look at Barry with wide eyes. 

 

“Barry, when did you get someone pregnant, and why is your son like 6 years old?” Iris asked first. 

“Oh he’s my boyfriend’s son.” Barry replied simply. 

“When did you start dating?”

“You’re dating a guy?!”

“How old is the guy if his son looks 6?”

Barry blinked at them before answering. “We started dating like almost 5 months ago? It might be 6 depending on who you ask. Is there something wrong with dating a guy? And, eh, he’s like late 30′s. 40 at most.” Barry finished casually.

“There’s nothing wrong with you liking guys, Barry, I just thought you’d tell me.”

“Who are you dating, dude!?” 

“You mean this guy is over 10 years your senior, Barry?” 

“Daddy, is Papa’s arch enemy!” Michael added as he ran around STAR Labs with his toy airplane model he’d pulled from his backpack. 

“Please, please, please tell me it’s not Eobard. That would just be weird on so many levels.”

“Cisco, Eobard doesn’t have any kids.”

“Uh, You don’t know that.”

“He’s six for one thing.”

“I can’t believe this! I’m your best friend, Barry. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“At least we know it isn’t Hartley. I love ya dude, you’re my bro, but that would be a big no.”

“Well, that really leaves only two people.” Caitlin trailed off.

“Eddie?”

“ No!” Barry’s face turned red. 

“Well there’s Rory and Snart.”

“And Rory? Really?”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen are you dating Leonard Snart?” Barry’s eyes snapped away and wow does Joe look angry right now.

“…no?”


End file.
